Initial D Drabbles
by Seak
Summary: Just as the title says. Everyone from the series will be in it eventually. No OCs or bad and embarrassing car battles. Humor and parodies abound.
1. Queer of the Red Roses

**Author's Notes: **Just me having fun and enjoying myself. Please don't take any of these drabbles seriously as they're more parodies and humor then the serious stuff. There are no OC unless they're background characters so don't worry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Initial D and all rights and ownerships belong to their respective owners.

**

* * *

Drabble No.** 1

**Title:** Queer of the Red Roses

**Characters: **Ryousuke/Takumi

**Pairings:** None.

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Summary: **Whats with the red roses!

* * *

Takahashi Ryousuke was his name, famous as one of the Takahashi brothers of the RedSuns and now the leader of the infamous team Project D. He was, to many people who knew him, handsome, cool, calm, collected and _very_ smart. (And a bloody good racer at that.) 

Girls adored him, boys wanted to be him (and some just wanted to get into his pants) and he knew it. But like the true leader he was, he never let it get to him or have his mega-sized ego enlarge even further. He would, of course, calmly drink his black coffee, cross his sexy legs (in his white tailored trousers) and project the image of utter coolness whilst ringing the florist to send out a bunch of red roses to his team's next opponents.

If Project D's opponents were baffled by the sudden red roses (privately thinking that the team maybe full of queers) Takumi was no less more baffled.

Does this mean he has to act more effeminate?

* * *

_End_


	2. Watashi no Darling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Initial D and all rights and ownerships belong to their respective owners.

**

* * *

Drabble No.** 2

**Title:** Watashi no Darling!

**Characters: **Kyoko/Keisuke

**Pairings:** Kyoko x (cough)

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Summary: **Isn't that yellow car pretty?

* * *

Kyoko was more tomboy then girly so when she first met her darling, she was dressed in clothes that only a tomboy like her could wear. She bemoaned fate, how could they be so cruel as to let her _darling_ see her in such rags? 

It was the first time she had ever wanted to be girly.

The second time she saw her darling was purely by coincidence, how could she have known he would be her opponent? So she promised herself that she would have him looking at her ass as long as she stayed in front which wasn't long at all.

Third time she actually did the chasing, very impressive for a girl but she kinda thought Keisuke had gotten the wrong impression.

Fourth time when she saw him, she knew it was love. She bent down and lovingly placed a kiss on the gleaming yellow bonnet only to look up and see _him_.

Damnit! What was he doing here!

Couldn't he see that she'd gone and fallen in love with his car?

**Keisuke's thoughts:** _Argh!... isn't that unhygienic or something?_

_

* * *

End _


	3. Tofu Chicken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Initial D and all rights and ownerships belong to their respective owners.

**

* * *

Drabble No.** 3

**Title:** Tofu Chicken

**Characters: **Itsuki / Bunta / Yuiji

**Pairings:** None

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Summary: **Who wants Tofu Chicken?

* * *

Itsuki loved driving, there's no doubt about it, the fact that he was the crappiest driver on the mountain didn't even glitch in his confidence radar, he knew that practice would make perfect. And he also knew that having the perfect teacher would make his abilities even more perfect. 

He had just the perfect teacher in mind.

Fujiwara Bunta, the king of the mountain himself.

After all if the densest and most stupidest boy (Takumi) could become such a driving legend, then he himself would have no problems at all right?

He grinned cockily and walked through the door of Fujiwara Tofu shop and immediately spied Bunta himself.

"Hello Bunta-san!"

The man's narrow eyes narrowed on him (if that was possible) and he drawled passed his smoke. "If you're here for Takumi then his not here."

Itsuki sheepishly raised a hand to his head and laughed. "Um... I'm not here for Takumi, I'm here to see you."

Bunta's eyebrows shot up and he reached up to take the smoke from his lips, letting the tar air out of his lungs. "You are?"

Itsuki nodded.

"So what is it that you want?"

Itsuki immediately fell to his knees. "Make me your student!" He begged as he gave his best impression of puppy eyes.

Bunta took a step back and raised his hand, horrified by Itsuki's actions. That was one ugly dog impression, he'd give anything just to make the kid stop!

"Okay, I'll have you as my student under one condition." He said, quickly regaining his composure.

Itsuki's mouth fell wide opened and his eyes bulged at his good fortune. "Really? What is it?"

Bunta smiled. (in a very creepy way) "You'll have to find a large quantity of tofu chicken and drive it back here in perfect condition."

Itsuki crowed in happiness and stood up. "I'll get it done right away!" he yelled running out of the shop.

Yuiji stepped out of the back room and gave him a weird look having just heard their conversation. "Tofu chicken?" he asked.

Bunta smirked. "Poor kid will find out that there is no such thing as tofu chicken." As if to say aren't I smart for thinking up such a thing?

"Umm... Bunta, hate to break your happy thoughts but there is such a thing as tofu chicken."

"_What_?"

Yuiji nodded in confirmation, struggling to hide his grin.

"Whose the blood moron who invented such a stupid thing? Why tofu chicken? Thats disgusting!"

"Gaijins invented it as a food for weight loss."

And then a thought occurred to Bunta, _dear kami-sama what if Itsuki came back with the tofu chicken?_

Bunta immediately went to the family shrine and began to pray.

* * *

_End_


	4. Hot Babe Itsuki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Initial D and all rights and ownerships belong to their respective owners.

**

* * *

Drabble No.** 4

**Title:** Hot Babe Itsuki

**Characters: **Itsuki / Iketani

**Pairings:** None.

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Summary: **ARGH! (Iketani screaming)

* * *

Iketani was a virgin, a very _inexperienced_ virgin and with his lack of girlfriend, this problem of his wouldn't get solved any time soon. 

He'd had chances of course, _good_ chances, chances that had made him the envy of his friends and team. But like the moron that he was, he passed those chances (much to his ever lasting regret) and now he would reminiscence on those chances whilst working at the local gas station and hanging out with Itsuki and Kenji. It was sad to say that he had no life.

What Iketani really needed was a life (and a girlfriend) and maybe some good driving skills and a good team and the loss of his VIRGINITY!

So Iketani wondered at times whether Mako would forgive him or not. (Cough whisper: She was one of those chances, in fact she was **_the_** chance) and knew that she probably wouldn't.

Iketani sighed as he scrubbed the windscreen of the customer's car and as he looked through the glass he did a double take. Whoa! His mind screamed. HELLO _baby_!

And at the direction of his thoughts, he immediately flushed red and went back to scrubbing harder at the windscreen.

"Hi there," the major-ly hot babe said.

Iketani stopped scrubbing and mumbled, "Hello."

The stunningly, beautiful babe smiled seductively. "How about doing it in the backseat?"

The rag that he had been holding fell to the ground with a PLOP!

"B-backk-back seat?" he stuttered as his imagination ran wild as he leaned forward towards the glass.

Itsuki frowned, "Yeah the backseat," he said slowly, wondering what was wrong with Iketani, all he asked was for help to clean the backseat and then poof! Iketani's eyes seemed to glaze over. It was really freaking him out. He leaned forward and pressed his face against the windscreen. "Ikkeettannni." His annoying voice called loudly, hoping to get his attention.

Iketani blinked and then blinked again as he realized the pretty lady was disappearing and in her place was… Itsuki?

He reared back in horror and screamed loudly (in a really girly voice) before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

Itsuki scratched his head, was his face really that butt ugly?

**The Answer**: Yes.

* * *

_End_


	5. The Mysterious Identity of Itsuki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Initial D and all rights and ownerships belong to their respective owners.

**Note:** If you haven't noticed I've been spelling Yuichi Tachibana's name as Yuiji or Yuji (His the old man who owns and manages the gas station that Itsuki and Iketani work at) Please forgive me my spelling mistake. Thank You!

**

* * *

Drabble** **No.** 5

**Title:** The Mysterious Identity of Itsuki

**Characters: **Itsuki / Yuichi

**Pairings:** None.

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Summary: **There's a devil in disguise.

* * *

Yuichi gripped the door handles tightly, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide opened in a piercing scream. My god! He thought. He could feel the speed of the car at every turn! Make it stop! Make it stop! 

"Stop!" he shouted in horror as they narrowly missed the guard rail.

The car obligingly stopped.

He crawled out the car and clutched his heart. He had never been so scared in his life!

Itsuki stepped out from the driver's seat in worry. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"What kind of speed driving was that?" Yuichi exclaimed taking in deep breaths.

Itsuki scratched his head. "Speed?" he asked in confusion. "I wasn't speeding."

"What?" he asked slowly.

"I was only driving at twenty kilometers," Itsuki replied and a slow smile grew on his face until he was practically grinning from ear to ear. "Don't tell me!" He said in a loud booming voice. "That you freaked at twenty kilometers!" He laughed.

Yuichi twitched in irritation and clenched his heart tighter.

Itsuki was indeed a monster.

Yuichi eyed the boy and wondered at the reasons.

Reason No 1. Iketani fainting and blabbering about Itsuki being a hot woman which had prompted him into giving the kid a week off for working too hard (whilst privately searching for a mental institution).

Reason No 2. He had found a large quantity of tofu chicken which supposedly only existed in America and had driven it back to Bunta in _perfect_ condition.

Reason No 3. He could drive like the devil himself at only twenty kilometers.

Just who was Takeuchi Itsuki?

* * *

_**End**_


End file.
